Savin' Me
by Tea23
Summary: Part two in my Song Fic saga... Will Rogue take Remy Back? Will she save him? We'll find out... Song is Savin' Me by Nickleback.. I hope you like it! Rated T just to be safe due to a few words.


Remy stood at the main gates wishing that they would open up, but he knew that they wouldn't.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

Reaching through them he wished that she was there. He'd been so wrong, so foolish to stray from his Chéri. He'd been stupid and it had cost him everything. Being the master thief that he was he quickly scaled the gate and landed on the other side.

He was almost there. Remy knew that he had to make her see.

"**Go around to the east side homme." **Remy told his accomplice, as he took another drink of his beer.

"**Ya got it."** His friend said as he disappeared into the dark night, hoping that things would be fixed tonight.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

Half way to the estate he was stopped by the whole team**. "Nice of ya all to greet Remy but there's only one of ya Remy need to see."** He drawled with a grin.

"**I don't think so Cajun."** Logan growled as his claws sprung out of his hands.

Rogue stepped out from behind Logan.

"**Remy what are ya doing here?"** she asked, suspicion marring her lovely features and rebellion shinning in her eyes.

"**You've been drinking again haven't ya?"** she stated. **"You promised me ya'd stop."**

Remy grinned. **"Ah cher, Remy knew ya still cared."**

"**No ah don't swamp rat, ah just don't want ya to keep disturbing the peace." **She shot back.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"**Remy came to apologize Chere. Remy be a fool. He needs ya**." He told her as he got closer to the woman who had once looked at him with a passion that seemed to radiate from her.

"**Why can't you just stop it Rem?"** she replied.

"**I thought we went through this already."** Rogue told him.

"**Remy know but Remy can't let you go Marie." **Remy said as he reached for her hand.

"**Marie?"** Everyone but Logan asked in shock. Their Rogue actually had a name.

Kitty looked at Logan. **"You knew?"** she asked softly?

Logan nodded. **"Yep poor kid. Why someone would name her that I don't know but I don't blame her for changing it." **He replied.

Rogue pulled away. **"I told ya not to call me that!"** she said with a spark that had seemed to be missing from her for months.

"**And another thing. I gave ya chance after chance and ya didn't care so don't go cry'n to me. Face it, its over."** She continued.

"**You were the best thing that ever happened to him Sheila."** A voice said as the person to whom it belonged to stepped out of the shadows.

"**John?"** Rogue asked in shock. **"What are you doing here?"**

"**Self preservation. I'm tired of him calling me up drunk as a skunk because he misses you. Then he goes on about how he messed up and how you're the only one who can teach him wrong from right. And how to be the man you need him to be." **Pyro replied.

Rogue frowned as she turned and looked at Remy. **"You said that?"** she asked.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

"**Oui."** He said as he got on his knees. **"I need you, Rogue. I've been a fool. I wish you could forgive me."** He told her.

"**Did he just talk in the first person?"** Scott asked Jean.

Jean shrugged. **"The things people do when their in Love**." She replied.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Rogue opened her mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. She didn't know what to do. She'd missed him so much these past few months, but could she trust him again? Could she allow herself to love him again? After all that he'd done?

"**Sure you're sorry now but what about the next time some blonde comes around or any other woman for that matter?"** Rogue bit her lip. **"I don't think I can do it again. I deserve better then that Remy. I shouldn't have to wonder where you've been or worry about who you're with."**

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

Turning to Pyro she cocked her head to the side. **"How do I know he won't do it again?"** she asked as she turned back to Remy.

Kitty pulled a Kleenex out and blew her nose. **"This is so sad. Can't she see how much he lovers her. She should take him back".** She said to no one in particular as she watched the events play out before her.

Rogue looked at her friend and then at the audience that they had seemed to attract. Rolling her eyes she pulled Remy up off of the ground.

"**This aint a show people."** She said with annoyance, and then with a softer voice she looked at Remy and continued.

"**I need to think about all of this."** She said before turning and walking away.

A few yards away she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"**I'm sorry."** She told him before continuing on her way to the house.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

Remy watched as she walked away.

"**Go after her!"** Kitty exclaimed, pushing him towards Rogue's retreating figure.

Remy quickly dashed after her. Once he caught her arm Remy spun her towards him, kissing her with an intensity that surprised Rogue. **"Think about it please, Rogue. I Love you. **

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Rogue bit her lip. **"I'll see ya around."** She said, then once again walking away.

Remy's head hung as he turned and walked back to where everyone else stood.

"**Remy don't know what to do now."** He said to John.

"**Looks like you've done everything you can mate."** Pyro replied.

"**This is so sad!"** Kitty wailed as she once again blew her nose.

"**We heard!"** Everyone answered back with impatience.

Scott frowned. **"Ok so Remy struck out. It's time for you both to leave now." **

"**Have some sympathy mate."** Pyro said.

Scott mumbled something and then looked back at Pyro. **"Fine now you can leave."**

"**Jerk."** Pyro muttered.

"**I'm going to ignore that."** Scott replied.

"**Come on mate, we can take a hint."** Pyro said to Remy.

The two men turned and soon disappeared into the shadows of the night.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

Rogue sat in the day room, her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of everything. She really did love him, and yet here she was… alone.

"**Oh Remy, what am I gonna do with ya?" **she asked herself.

"**You could go after him."** Kitty told her friend as she sat down next to Rogue. **"Face it you've been miserable. You hardly leave our Room, or eat. We've all noticed, and we're worried."**

"**I'm Fine Kit."** Rogue replied. **"I just…Damn it your Right I'm miserable. I just don't want to get hurt again."**

"**That's life Kid; ya just have to weigh the risks."** Logan stated as he to entered the room.

"**What would you do Logan?"** Rogue asked.

"**I would have skewered his cheating arse already."** He replied.

The girls both laughed. **"True."** They replied.

"**You've got to make the decision on your own stripes. No one can make it for you."** Logan told her.

Logan and Kitty then left her alone.

"**Stupid Cajun."** Rogue mumbled as she got up and left the mansion.

Heading out into the night she drove. Not even paying attention to anything around her as she headed to her final destination.

Rogue knocked on the door, not sure of what she would say.

"**Rogue?"** Remy asked, **"Why don't you come in."**

Rogue followed him in, letting him shut the door behind her, the two of them walking out onto the balcony.

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked away."** Rogue said in a rush.

"**Chéri, Remy promise things will be different this time."**

"**Don't. Just do it."** Rogue told him, cutting him off.

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Remy nodded, as Rogue kissed him. **"You're worth saving. Ya know."**

Remy just held her tightly and that was how they both stayed for a long time.


End file.
